A three-axis CNC milling machine can be controlled by control processes to allow a cutting tool of the CNC machine for movement in three directions, X, Y, and Z. By moving the cutting tool, material is removed from a block of material, e.g., metal or plastic, until a desired product is produced.
For achieving high quality products, the control processes and/or a position of the cutting tool on the CNC machine should be accurate.